survival skills
by awesomesause329
Summary: a episode of regular show wreck it ralph style


_**Hello this is awesomesause329 and I am deeply sorry I haven't made any stories but I am now I was just too busy with school and this is made of the regular show episode survival skills because smokescreen2814 asked me to and I will make penball married because Agent BM asked me to but until then**_

The story starts with all the racers in a camp site, here you go Taffyta Vanellope said giving Taffyta a glass of water

Amazing it taste just like water Taffyta said

That's because it is water 100% drinking water from the do I collected this morning Vanellope said

You can last for months with the knowledge I shared with you today

Everybody clapped except Rancis and Gloyd

Is it really pure do candle head asks

Sure is here let me show you my system Vanellope said

Hey can you keep it down this pure do talk is blowing my focuuhhhh Gloyd said

Mmhhhhh both Gloyd and Rancis said as they competed on a game

Haha Oooooooohhhhhhhhhh Rancis said as he won the game against Gloyd

Good game dude good game Rancis added on

Guys can you come here for a second Vanellope asked them

Ah sweet vanellope's presentation is over Rancis said

Look out face I'm about to shove some burgers in your mouth Gloyd said

Yeah watch out buns your about to get some paddy's up in you Rancis added on

Hey guys thanks for coming to this I know my wilderness survival presintations aren't nomaly choose to spend your time off Vanellope said

Sure Vanellope no problem Rancis said

So if you just bring over the tortoises I can get started on the food she added on

No offence you don't make burgers with tortoises Gloyd said

Wait are you telling me you didn't bring the tortoises Vanellope said

Why would we bring tortoises for burgers Gloyd added after Vanellope?

Because were not having burgers were having Cascadia's Vanellope said

Ah what we only came to this thing for the burgers at the end he said

Yeah why didn't you tell us we were having Cascadia's this time Rancis asked

I did tell over and over were having Cascadia's this time Vanellope said as she flashbacked

She was telling Gloyd and Rancis over and over about the tortoises (the flashback ends)

Maybe if you reminded us one more time Rancis said as Vanellope threw her hat at him

I shouldn't reminded you at all you guys never listen to me and I'm sick of it she said

Don't be mad Vanellope Gloyd said

Mad, I got mad last time you ignored me now I'm, I'm, I'm deeply offended she said

Now I have 6 pounds of cheese and not a single tortoise what kind of Cascadia can you make with that, WHAT KIND she added on

You can't make a Cascadia without a tortoise that's just cheese Adorabeezle said

Thank you Adorabeezle, so now because of Rancis and Gloyd here we all are tired, hungry and have nothing to eat so if you two don't get those tortoises right now your BANNED FROM THE RACE TRACK she said

_**The scene skips to a grocery store in sugar rush**_

_**It starts with Gloyd feeling the tortoises**_

Which one are appose to get, there are like 30 different kinds here Gloyd said

How should I know Rancis Says?

Well can you check Gloyd adds on?

Rancis grabs a paper out of a bag

It's a note from Vanellope Rancis said

_**Dear Rancis and Gloyd you're probably standing there like to boneheads trying to figure out what kind of the 30 tortoises to get**_ Rancis read out loud

Whoa how does he know Gloyd said looking at the note?

Dude he typed it he added on

_**Since you never listen I'll remind you that we need an extra-large bag of kaka kaso handmade tortoises if you come back with anything else you're banned – your leader Vanellope**_ Gloyd read

And then there's some clip art of a bomb that says the clock is ticking he also said

Hahahaha both Gloyd and Rancis said as Rancis grabbed the bag of tortoises

_**Dear Rancis and Gloyd go get the exact tortoises I want or else I'm going to get all mad**_ Rancis mocked Vanellope

_**The scene skips to Rancis and Gloyd driving their karts and laughing**_

Then Rancis starts off by

_**Dear Rancis and Gloyd I know you love burgers so were having Cascadia's**_

They start laughing

_**Dear Rancis and Gloyd if I don't have something to put this cheese between right now your banned**_ Gloyd said also mocking Vanellope

They start laughing again

Dude were really running late on getting these tortoises to the track Rancis says

Yeah maybe we should take that new shortcut Gloyd said

Good call Rancis said as he turned to go on the shortcut

And then Vanellope was like don't forget to gas up your kart before you get tortoises Gloyd said

Cool dude thanks for the ad—vice Gloyd said as their karts ran out of fuel

I see Rancis said as he tried to turn on his kart

Dude why didn't you listen to Vanellope to gas up the karts he added on

Because she never says anything important Gloyd answered

Except that was important because now were stuck in the middle of the woods uuuuuuhhhhhh Rancis yelled at Gloyd

Okay this is going to be painful but I think we have to ask Vanellope to come get us he said as he started to call Vanellope

Hey, guys are you there

They waited until Gloyd farted

Dude Rancis yelled at Gloyd

Sorry my body just starts talking when its hungry Gloyd responded

Uuuuhhhh just give me your phone Rancis said

Gloyd sat up and took the phone under his butt and gave it to Rancis

Rancis blew on it before holding it up in the air

Awesome no service he said

We're going to have to walk the rest of the way Rancis said

_**The scene cuts to Rancis and Gloyd walking in the woods**_

I'm pretty sure if we just head toward those trees Rancis said pointing to a two way path

Okay that didn't land us where I thought it would but if we could across that river Rancis said after going through a bunch of bushes

They walk over the river to see a cliff blocking their way

Okay I think if we can go down that hill as they crossed the river again

Easy, easy aaaaahhhhhh Gloyd said as they fell down the hill

The scene soon turns from day to night

Okay maybe if we- Rancis said before getting cut off by Gloyd

Maybe if we what you even have an idea where were going, I've seen that Adorabeezle rock 4 times now Gloyd yelled at Rancis

Okay but Rancis said before getting cut off by Gloyd again

Dude just face it where lost Gloyd said

Yeah were lost Rancis said agreeing with Gloyd

And I'm cold and hungry Gloyd added on

Well I would say we go back to the karts for shelter but I don't even know where that is anymore Rancis said

What are you doing we can't eat those there for Vanellope Rancis yelled at Gloyd for eating a tortoise

Well she not getting anything if we die up here Gloyd yelled back at Rancis

Then maybe there's something else we can eat Rancis said adding on to what Gloyd said as they looked around

Can we eat rock Rancis asked

One time I saw a show where a guy made a three course meal out of nothing but tree bark Gloyd answered Rancis

Then Rancis and Gloyd started to eat a trees bark

It's aurally not that bad, whoa dude Rancis said as he Gloyd pixelated

That's not right Gloyd said as he saw Rancis as a big burrito

What show did you see that bark thing on Rancis asked Gloyd

It was on um, crazy eats Gloyd answered Rancis

You mean the one where guy makes himself insane by eating stuff that's not food, Gloyd they don't even got signed on that show Rancis yelled at Gloyd

But Rancis the inside is the outside, the inside is the outside kept replaying as Rancis and Gloyd went insane

_**Eventually they both woke up**_

Oh man what happened Gloyd asks?

I don't know dude but we aren't going to survive this are we Rancis also asks?

Dude it's so cold Gloyd said

We're going to freeze to death before we can get Vanellope these tortoises Rancis said

If Adorabeezle were here she know what to do Gloyd told Rancis

_**Gloyd had a flashback**_

_**Pay attention guys you're going to have to remember this stuff**_

_**Hhhuuuuhhhh Rancis we need to remember what Vanellope said in her wilderness presentation Gloyd said**_

_**Dude that's it Rancis said before him and Gloyd started to remember**_

_**And that's how you survive a bear attack, thank you Juby Vanellope said**_

_**Hey Rancis and Gloyd I need your eyes up here she said yelling at them**_

_**Wait Vanellope what happens when it gets chilly candle head asked**_

_**Great question candle head**_

_**It may look like I'm just wherein a jacket up here but she said as she unzipped her jacket but underneath it I have a sweater followed by a long sleeve T-shirt followed by a another T-shirt followed by a tank top Vanellope said**_

_**It's called layering and it's you key to temperature regulation**_

_**The flashback ended**_

Layering both Rancis and Gloyd said as they looked around for something to layer with

There's nothing to make layers with Rancis said

I see some layer Gloyd said as he looked at the tortoises

Soon they both had tortoise cloths on

Gloyd was about to grab some more tortoises when

Dude that's enough for now, let's save the rest for Vanellope Rancis said

We better get a move on Gloyd said as a big breeze came in

_**The scene cuts to when Rancis and Gloyd were doing all the things that Vanellope said in her speech**_

_**The scene soon cuts to when**_ Gloyd is writing in a tortoise book with a tortoise pen writing _**the end is near tell Vanellope we tried**_

Both Rancis and Gloyd started groining because of how hungry and tired they are

Dude did we make it Gloyd asked Rancis

No Rancis answered

It wasn't appose to end like this Rancis Gloyd said then coughed

No Gloyd don't give up there got to be one more thing we can remember from Vanellope's presentation Rancis told Gloyd

No bro this is it, see you on the other side Gloyd answered Rancis while shutting his eyes

Please just try and remember Gloyd, do it for Vanellope Rancis said while opening Gloyd's eyes

_**Gloyd tried remembering then he finally did**_

_**And if all else fails try and find a cell phone signal, it may just save your life one day Vanellope said**_

_**The flashback ended**_

Dude we have to find a cell phone signal Gloyd told Rancis

Okay, okay let me just- Rancis said as he grabbed out the phone

Uh, it's almost out of battery's Rancis added on

Then let's go Gloyd said as he got up

_**They both started running**_

Rancis, my leg I can't Gloyd told Rancis

Yes you can, this is our last chance Gloyd Rancis said

Are you going to die like a little baby or are you going to help me Rancis added on

I'll help you Rancis Gloyd said

Anything Rancis said

No, run faster Gloyd responded to Rancis

They started to run up a hill and through some trees

Dude I got a signal, one bar Gloyd said

A bar, a bar, a bar they stared to chant

Wait dude call dude call Rancis yell at Gloyd

Sssshhhhh be quiet it's ringing

They were waiting until they heard Vanellope's ring tone close by and saw everybody else

Vanellope slowly answered it

HELLO she said in a mad tone

I can't believe it you guys are still here after all this time Rancis said

Everything has changed so much since we've been gone, is this still called a pinecone Gloyd said as he picked up a pinecone

What yeah is it Rancis asked

You guys have only been gone a few hours Jubileena said

We could hear you guys on the other side of those trees and every time we sent Jubileena to get you guys you attacked her Adorabeezle said

These tortoises are soggy and dirty Vanellope piped up

Oooohhhhh Vanellope you saved us Gloyd said as he hugged Vanellope

Yeah Vanellope were sorry we never listen Rancis said

And you're so smart how did you know we were going to forget what tortoises to get Gloyd said

Alright, alright that's enough Vanellope said as she push Gloyd away

I had a feeling this might happen, Juby can you take the backup burgers to the grill please she added on

Backup burgers wwwwwwwhhhhhhhhoooooooaaaaaaa Rancis and Gloyd said together

Just don't touch the food Vanellope said

_**Well that's it for this episode and I might do more but next I'm doing penball married as you heard but I still need more stories so please go vote for my next story and bye**_


End file.
